Endless tale
by One P Hana
Summary: Je suis heureux de te revoir, tu es de mon sang, il te fait sourire, nous sommes comme les cinq doigts de la main, vous êtes tout pour moi, ils seront toujours là, enfouit au fin fond de mon cœur. Le calme est-il de retour à Fairy tail?  Retour d'Edolas
1. Chapter1: Un Lundi pas très ensoleilé

_Ohayo! C'est moi "elle est encore là celle-la?...", oui je suis bien là, et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan-fic rien que pour vous._

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent tous (malheureusement pour nous) au grand Hiro Mashima. _

Rating: T, parce qu'on est pas des gosses quand même!

_**Chapter One:** Un Lundi pas très ensoleillé._

-ARGH! J'en ai marre! Hurla le mage de feu, la tête posé contre le comptoir du bar.

-Natsu, tu veux une autre pinte? Demanda la petite sœur de la barmaid.

-Non! Je veux de l'action! Dit-il en se relevant d'un bond, ce qui réveilla la mage céleste endormie sur le tabouret d'à côté.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda cette dernière en relevant la tête.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse de ses deux amis, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Lucy-san... Commença la mage de transformation assez gênée. Vous avez un peu de... un peu de bave au coin des lèvres. Lui dit-elle discrètement.

La constellationniste se cacha à l'aide de ses cheveux et s'essuya discrètement la bouche, puis elle les regardait avec un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Où est Erza? Je suis gonflé à bloc! Je veux me battre! Dit le rose en frappant ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

-Erza est en mission Natsu. Répondit Lucy.

-Et Grey il est où? Que je le défonce! Recommença-t-il.

-Grey-sama est partit en mission en laissant Jubia seule et désespérée. Dit la mage de l'eau d'un ton monocorde.

-ARGH! Je déteste l'hiver! Hurla de nouveau le mage de feu. On peut rien faire!

-L'hiver c'est génial, on peu faire tout plein de chose, comme des bonshommes de neiges... Comme quand on était petit, tu ne te rappelle pas Natsu?

-J'ai pas envie... les miens étaient toujours moches. Dit-il d'un air nostalgique.

-On a qu'à essayer de deviner la couleur des sous-vêtements de Lucy! Dit le chat bleu tout excité.

-Han! Sale matou...

-Ils sont rouges. Répondit simplement le rose.

-Co... Comment tu...

Mais elle fut coupée par le bruit que Grey fut en ouvrant la grande porte.

-Grey! Tes vêtements! S'énerva Kanna qui était assise tranquillement au fond de la salle en train de boire un tonneau de saké.

-Quoi mes vêtements? ARGH! Hurla-t-il avant de se rhabiller.

-Pervers. Marmonna le mage de feu.

-T'as un problème l'allumette? Répondit-il en se retournant en position de combat.

-Non. Dit-il en se levant et en allant s'installer à côté de Kanna pour boire avec elle.

-Il a quoi? Demanda le mage de glace aux deux filles assises au bar.

La seule réponse qu'il eu,fut juste un hochement d'épaules de chacune.

Le bleu regarda son rival puis se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à la mage de transformation.

-J'ai compris. Dit-il. Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'il attend le même jour... Je paris qu'il a tout sortit de la réserve. Dit le mage de glace fier de lui même.

-Désolé de te décevoir Grey, mais tout est resté à la même place... Attends... Tu dis que ça fait deux ans... Depuis quand est-ce que...? Dit la mage de transformation avant qu'il ne lui coupe la parole.

-Depuis ta présumée mort. Dit-il. On la plus vu après.

-Hum. Fit la mage des constellation en se raclant la gorge. De quoi et qui parlez-vous? Demanda-t-elle.

Grey et Lisanna se regardèrent un instant puis le mage de glace lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle pouvait tout dire à la blonde.

-On parle d'une des traditions de Fairy tail, la décoration du sapin de Noël, avant ils étaient deux à la faire, Natsu et une autre personne... Mais depuis c'est Natsu qui s'en charge tout seul... Et on va dire que c'est assez...

-Nul, affreux, moches, laid, horrible, dégueulasse... La coupa le mage de glace.

-Merci Grey... Enfin on va dire pas aussi beaux que quand ils étaient deux...

-Alors depuis deux ans, Natsu attend ce jour avec impatience, il attend de ne plus être seul, et finalement cette personne ne vient jamais, alors il fait n'importe quoi du sapin et de la déco. Dit le bleu.

-Cette personne c'est... Commença la mage de transformation.

Natsu sauta de son siège, faisant voler en même temps le tonneau qu'il avait sur les genoux et ainsi que celui de la pauvre Kanna qui n'avait rien demandé. Il se dirigea vers le mage de glace et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Grey! Je l'ai sentie! Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Grey quand à lui le regarda d'un regard incrédule, puis finit par comprendre ce que voulais dire le mage de feu

-Prépares-toi! Lui lâcha ce dernier.

Natsu lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il lui rendit.

Ps: Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic de Fairy tail "Fairy School" je ne laisse pas tomber, c'est juste qu'en l'écrivant j'ai eu une nouvelle idée et la voilà!

Ps²: J'espère que vous avez aimé cette épisode pilote ^^ de ma deuxième fic sur nos petites fées... A la prochaine! xoxo


	2. Chapter2: I'm coming home

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent tous (malheureusement pour nous) au grand Hiro Mashima. _

**Gzou Supreme:**_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir!_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous. LOVE!_

**Chapter Two****:******_I'm coming home._

La grande porte principale de la guilde s'ouvrit doucement, sans un bruit, comme ci c'était une caresse qui l'avait ouverte.

On entendit le son d'une chaussure sur le sol, l'intrus se trouvait maintenant entre la porte,un pied dehors, et l'autre sur le parquet de la guilde. Cette personne regarda tout d'abord l'endroit dans lequel elle allait pénétrer, puis elle regarda Lucy.

Cette dernière lança un sourire à la nouvelle venue et se prépara à lui dire quelque chose, avant bien-sur que la jeune fille qui avait ouvert la porte ne la referme brusquement.

La constellationniste resta bouche bée, tandis que le mage de feu restait caché derrière un des nombreux piliers de la salle.

-Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la mage des cartes .

Il lança un regard au mage de glace, un regard différent de d'habitude... un regard remplit de complicité.

La grande porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, cette fois ci plus bruyamment. L'étrangère rentra une fois de plus dans la guilde, elle n'eut le temps que de dire "gomen" qu'elle fut projetée contre le sol. De la glace retenait ses poignets et ses chevilles, tandis que le mage de feu lui sauta dessus.

La mage des esprits lâcha un gémissement de surprise en voyant la scène qui se passait devant elle. Quand à Happy il riait aux éclats, tout comme la jeune prisonnière de la glace et du feu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la torture des chatouilles se termina. Grey relâcha ses pouvoirs, mais Natsu resta à califourchon sur la petite brune.

-Je m'attendais à mieux. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le mage de feu ne lui répondit pas, il l'a regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Natsu... Souffla-t-elle en essuyant de ses mains les gouttes salées qui roulaient sur le visage du jeune mage.

Il se releva aussitôt, et courut en direction de la réserve de la guilde.

La mage des esprits se retourna vers le mage de glace assit à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi est-il partit s'enfermer dans la réserve? Demanda-t-elle.

-Natsu ne s'enfermerait jamais dans la réserve... enfin ne s'enfermerait plus. Dit la nouvelle arrivée en souriant.

Elle tourna la tête vers le mage de glace et lui sauta dans les bras, ce qui eu pour effet de faire réagir la mage de l'eau, ainsi que sa rivale d'amour.

-Une nouvelle rivale en amour pour Juvia. Marmonna la mage d'eau.

Grey la lâcha aussitôt, de peur qu'un meurtre ne soit commit. La petite brune ne comprit pas le geste du mage de glace et alla s'asseoir au bar, juste à côté de la mage blonde. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui tendit sa main.

-Je m'appelle Rio Fullbuster, je suis une mage de Fairy Tail, enchanté de te connaître...

-Lucy! Répondit la mage des esprits avec un grand sourire en lui serrant la main.

La mage d'eau se jeta directement sur elle.

-Juvia est tellement contente de rencontré un membre de la famille de son Grey-sama. La serrant dans ses bras, laissant ses émotions se mélanger à ses pouvoirs.

-Juvia tu vas la tuer si tu continue! Hurla la constellationniste, de peur que la petite brune ne meurt noyée par la faute de la mage d'eau.

Elle s'arrêta instinctivement après l'affolement de Lucy. Un bruit bizarre résonna dans la salle, les deux mages se retournèrent vers la sœur du mage de glace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout? Hurla une fois de plus la mage des esprits. Elle... Elle mange l'eau...?

-Merci pour le repas. Dis joyeusement la petite brune.

Grey sous ce spectacle éclata de rire, et en même temps, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, Natsu en ressortit avec un énorme sapin sous le bras et pleins de cartons. Il apporta tout son bazar au milieu de la grande salle. Il regarda la jeune Fullbuster et se jeta sur elle l'entraînant avec lui vers le sapin géant. Mais sous les regard horrifiés des jeunes mages, le bras de la jeune fille disparut, se transformant en vapeur. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir entre les jeune filles, laissant tomber son ami.

-Tu dois être Juvia? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de toi à la troisième personne... plutôt bizarre, mais aussi mignon.

-Ton bras! Hurla encore une fois Lucy, avant que la brune ne rit aux éclats.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un dragon slayer perd aussi facilement son bras? Dit-elle en tirant la langue. Mira, tu peux me servir un truc fort? J'ai pas super bien dormi à vrai dire. Demanda la pourfendeur de dragon de l'eau, sans se retourner vers la barmaid.

-Mira-Nee est absente aujourd'hui, alors c'est moi qui m'occupe du bar. Dit la mage de transformation avec un grand sourire.

-Oh! Excuse moi Lisanna. Sourit la jeune mage.

La barmaid lui servit son verre, le dragon slayer de l'eau bu une gorgée, mais recracha tout au visage de la barmaid. Elle sauta par dessus le comptoir et atterrit tout droit sur la mage de transformation et l'a prit dans ses bras.

Elle pleurèrent toutes les deux, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Oï! Rio dépêches-toi! Hurla le dragon slayer du feu.

-Une minute Baka! Cria-t-elle, après avoir lâché son amie, et lança droit sur le mage rose un tabouret, qu'il prit en pleine face. Ce qui fit rire le mage de glace, qui se tordait de rire sur le sol. Le mage de feu, énervé, envoya le tabouret en plein dans le mage de glace, qui ne le vit pas arriver. Une nouvelle dispute éclata dans la guilde presque vide.

Lorsque la mage de transformation et la mage des esprits eurent finit de lui raconter toutes les péripéties de la guilde, la dragon slayer de l'eau attrapa par le cou l'autre dragon slayer et le traîna jusque sous le sapin.

-Maintenant c'est bon, on peut s'occuper du sapin. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Le dragon slayer du feu sauta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Puis le mage de glace attrapa le mage de feu en le frappant sur le haut du crâne.

-Grey-nii-chan! Ne frappe pas Natsu! S'énerva la dragon slayer en prenant le mage de feu dans ses bras en lui caressant la tête.

-Merci. Couina le dragon slayer.

-Tu risquerais de le rendre plus bête qu'il ne l'est déjà. Dit-elle en riant. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire tout les gens présent.

Alors que les deux dragons slayers s'occupaient du géant sapin de noël de la guilde, Lucy et Juvia voulurent en savoir plus sur la petite sœur du mage de glace, c'est pourquoi elles demandèrent au bleu de leur en raconter un peu plus sur cette jeune fille.

-Bah c'est ma petite sœur... Vous voulez que je vous disent quoi d'autre? Demanda bêtement le mage de glace.

-Baka! Ça on le sait, ce que je veux dire... enfin ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que tu nous avait dit que ta famille entière avait péri lors de l'incident Déliora? C'est en quelques sorte une sœur d'adoption? Demanda la blonde.

-Peut-elle renseigner Juvia sur les goûts de Grey-sama? Murmura la mage d'eau.

-Lucy, je vois pas pourquoi tu me pose cette question? Demanda Grey d'un air fatigué.

-C'est sûrement parce que Lucy aime Grey-sama! Continua de murmurer Juvia en s'énervant.

-Eh bien... Commença Lucy timidement. Physiquement elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup... Et deuxièmement tu détestes Natsu, alors... alors que Rio à l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier...

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi curieuse. Se moqua Grey. Mais je vais tout t'expliquer. Rio ne me ressemble pas vraiment c'est vrai, c'est cheveux son brun, ses yeux vont du jaune au vert, elle est assez petite, sa magie est différente de la mienne... Elle est le sosie de notre mère, et moi celui de notre père... et ensuite par rapport à Natsu, c'est son meilleur ami, elle est arrivée quelques temps après lui dans la guilde. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas que j'étais son frère, elle croyait que toute notre famille avait péri moi y comprit, alors Natsu a joué le rôle de grand frère à ma place jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre la vérité... Et malgré cela, cet abruti d'allumette compte toujours autant pour elle.


	3. Chapter3: Tadaima

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent tous (malheureusement pour nous) au grand Hiro Mashima. _

_Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre... J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!_

_Ps : Changement du nom de Lilly :)_

**Chapter Three****: **_Tadaima._

-Lisana! Viens voir notre sapin, et dis moi quel côté est le plus beau... Celui de Rio ou le mien? Demanda le mage de feu.

-Tu sais Natsu, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour faire ça, tout les autres vont bientôt arriver, et je n'ai encore rien préparé à manger... Le maître et Mira-nee ne vont plus avoir confiance en moi... Dit tristement la mage de transformation.

Les deux dragons slayer la regardèrent d'un air attristé.

-Je vais faire un super repas! S'écria le rose.

-Baka! Tu sais pas cuisiner. Dit la brune d'un air exaspéré.

-Si...

-Personne d'autre que toi ne mange du feu. Dit la dragon slayer de l'eau en le frappant sur le haut du crâne.

-Je... je vais m'arranger... Ne vous battez pas pour moi... C'est de ma faute après tout. Dit la mage de transformation.

-Mais non c'est pas ta faute! S'énerva Natsu.

La constelationniste se retourna vers le mage du feu, et le regarda, elle était pétrifié.

Juvia se retourna elle aussi, elle éteignit le feu en deux secondes. Quand au mage de feu qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses amies, il se retourna vers le sapin, qu'il cherchait du regard, puis planta son regard dans celui de la dragon slayer de l'eau. Celle-ci était totalement énervée. Le mage de feu lui lança un regard plein de gentillesse, il essaya de la calmer, sans connaître la raison de son énervement.

-Rio... Il est où le sapin? Tu l'a caché? Demanda le rose en souriant.

-... Natsu?

-Oui? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu ne reviens pas dans l'heure qui suit avec un sapin encore plus beau que celui que tu viens de réduire en cendre... Tu me suppliera de mettre fin à tes jours tellement tu ne supportera pas la torture que je t'infligerai! S'énerva la sœur du mage de glace.

-Aye Sir! Dit le mage de feu droit comme un piquet. Je vais y aller...

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit en grand. Il se décala à la dernière minute, ce qui lui évita de se prendre la grande porte en pleine face.

Le maître de la guilde sauta sur le comptoir et fit un grand sourire aux mages féminines se trouvant devant lui.

-Ohayo! Ji-Chan! Dit la petite fullbuster. Tadaima!

-Okaeri Rio... Hein? Rio? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? T'as mission est déjà finit? Demanda le maître.

-C'était pas difficile... Juste un peu chiant... Mais je suis de retour maintenant, et je compte rester un peu plus longtemps, j'ai raté...

Makarov ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur elle et lui fit un énorme câlin, sa tête enfouit dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

-Toujours aussi ferme. Murmura-t-il.

-Toujours. Répondit-elle en riant.

-Oi Ji-ji dégage de là...

-Ji-Chan dégage...

Dirent Natsu et Grey en empoignant le vieille homme par le col de sa chemise en même temps.

-Oh moins c'est le seul qui me complimente... Lâcha la jeune fille en feintant un sourire. Je vais chercher un nouveau sapin... à mon retour je veux tout savoir sur ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette guilde. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil aux trois homme devant elle, avant de sortir et de refermer la grande porte.

-Ta sœur n'a pas changée Grey. Dit le maître.

-Bien sur qu'elle a changée. Murmura le mage de feu avant de sortir lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda la mage des cieux qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec le reste de la guilde.

-Aucune idée... Répondit la mage des esprits.

-Depuis quand est-elle arrivée? Demanda Wakaba. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

-La ferme vieux pervers! S'énerva le mage de glace. Retourne voir ta femme.

-Non je préfère la compagnie de Mira-Chan. Répondit-il.

-Lisana, je veux mon tonneau. S'énerva la mage des cartes qui était restée dans le fond de la salle à siroter son alcool tranquillement sans se soucier de ce qui c'était passé avant.

-Tout de suite! Répondit la jeune barmaid de remplacement. Au fait, où est parti Natsu? Il devait m'aider à préparer à manger...

-Vaut mieux pas lui demander son aide. Répondit sa sœur ainée. La dernière fois qu'il a fait la cuisine... Il a fait tout brûler car il n'arrivait pas à allumer le four. Alors ne lui demande pas d'aide... S'il te plaît. Dit-elle en riant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Elfman entra dans la guilde effrayé mais aussi excité, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu dans le village! J'ai vu Rio-Chan!

-C'est qui ça? Quel nom débile! S'énerva le dragon slayer du métal.

-Ma soeur! Répondit Grey en s'énervant.

-Bon! Je veux toutes les filles aux fourneaux! Dit la mage démon, pour couper court à la dispute qui allait bientôt éclater. Les garçons si vous avez faim et que vous voulez manger, vous vous calmez et vous allez vous asseoir à une table.

Toutes les femmes se dirigèrent dans la cuisine tandis que les hommes allèrent s'asseoir aux tables en ronchonnant, enfin surtout Grey, Gajeel, Wakaba (qui voulait passer plus de temps à regarder Mirajane), Happy et Lilly qui étaient tout deux emporté par la rage de leurs deux amis.


	4. Chapter4: Flash

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent tous (malheureusement pour nous) au grand Hiro Mashima. _

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre, let's enjoy it!_

**Chapter four :** Flash

-Tu fais quoi? Demanda le mage de feu en suivant son amie.

-Ça se voit pas Natsu? Je vais chercher un sapin, chose que tu n'allais pas faire. Dit-elle sûr d'elle même, en lui tirant la langue.

-N'importe quoi! J'y allais... Dit-il en faisant une tête boudeuse. ...Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé pendant ces deux ans? Tu... Tu es étrange... Dit-il après une longue réflexion.

-De quoi tu parles? Rien... Rien du tout. Dit-elle en continuant d'avancer vers la forêt.

-Tu sais que tu nous a tous manqué? On ne savait même pas où tu étais...

-Natsu... Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès des autres, il fait froid et...

-Pour te laisser la chance de t'enfuir à nouveau?

~POV Rio~

-Pour te laisser la chance de t'enfuir à nouveau. Me dit-il. T'as très bien compris! Comptes-tu nous abandonner encore une fois?

-Natsu... Je... Je devais partir. Dis-je en regardant mes pieds, honteuse de moi même.

-Tu devais? C'était un devoir de nous laisser tomber? J'avais besoin de toi moi! J'ai toujours été là pour toi... Mais dès que j'ai eu besoin de toi... Tu n'étais plus là... J'avais besoin de ton sourire, comme toi tu en as eu besoin du mien à un certain moment!

-Natsu. Dis-je en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Je rentre... Toi... Fais ce que tu veux. Me dit-il en se détachant de mon emprise.

-Natsu... Soufflais-je. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je commençai à pleurer, j'entrai dans la forêt ,montai dans un des arbres, et m'y installai, pour le moment je voulais être seule. Je venais tout juste de retrouver mes amis, et il avait fallut que je fasse, sans le vouloir, tout basculer.

~Flashback~

-Master, on a un problème! Cria Macao dans toute la guilde.

Le maître accouru pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il d'un air niais.

Macao se décala de la porte, et le maître vit devant lui une petite fille, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts comme ceux d'un chat.

-Elle s'appelle Rio... Elle a dit qu'elle n'a plus aucune famille et qu'elle aimerai rejoindre la guilde... Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle ai des pouvoirs, mais... Depuis elle n'arrête pas de pleurer.

-Je m'appelle Makarov. Dit-il en présentant sa main à la petite fille. Je suis le maître de cette guilde, je t'en prie, entre. Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main pour qu'elle le suive. Macao? Amène moi Natsu s'il te plaît.

-D'accord Master.

Macao revint trois minutes plus tard accompagné du petit Natsu.

-Rio je te présente Natsu, tu vas essayer d'éviter les coups qu'il te donne, et quand tu en auras l'opportunité tu l'attaquera. Dit le maître en souriant.

-MASTER! C'est de la folie, cette petite n'a aucun pouvoir! Vous savez comment il est, il ne va pas se retenir même si...

-Même si quoi? Macao, regarde bien.

Tout le monde ayant entendu ce qu'il se passait, regardèrent ce qu'il se passait.

-Master! Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Natsu va lui...

Puis tout le monde arrêta de parler, Natsu avait lancer son premier coup, il était fière de lui, puis son sourire s'était éteint lorsque la petite devant lui évita son poing enflammé. Il relança plusieurs attaques qui échouèrent toutes. Puis vint le tour de Rio d'attaquer, son seul et unique coup arriva en plein dans le ventre du rose qui s'affala au sol.

-Alors comme ça cette petite n'a aucun pouvoir? Dit Makarov en se moquant de Macao. C'est pas tout les jours qu'un dragon slayer nous rejoint. Dit-il en souriant. Mirajane, veux tu bien mettre la marque de Fairy Tail sur cette petite. Dit-il.

-Ouais ouais! Répondit d'un air las cette dernière. Tu le veux où? Demanda-t-elle à la petite dragon slayer.

-Je... Je sais pas...

-Je vais te le mettre là! Comme ça ce sera fait. Dit-elle en lui mettant la marque au viveau du coeur. Bienvenu à Fairy Tail! Lui dit la mage démon.

-Merci. Lui répondit la petite avec un énorme et beau sourire.

-Où elle est que je lui fasse bouffer le parquet! Hurla le rose dans toute la guilde.

-TADAIMA! Cria Grey en poussant Natsu de son chemin.

-Tu veux te battre, le glaçon?

-Tu vas encore perdre, laisse tomber l'allumette...

-Moi je veux bien me battre, c'était drôle. Dit la petite brune en sortant de derrière le bar.

-Grey! Tes vêtements... Lâcha Kanna.

-Merde! Dit-il en sortant en courant de la guilde.

-Pff moi j'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi. Lâcha le rose à la petite nouvelle.

La petite mage de l'eau le regarda partir.

-C'est Natsu t'en fais pas... Tu l'as juste battu c'est pour ça, il est comme ça. Dit une fille un peu plus grande qu'elle, ayant les cheveux rouges. Moi c'est Erza, si tu as le moindre problème viens me voir. D'accord? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Mmh mmh, d'accord. Dit-elle en remuant la tête de bas en haut, avant de partir en direction de la ville.

Pendant qu'elle marchait tout le monde se retournait sur son passage en chuchotant.

-C'est toi?

-Pardon?

-C'est toi la nouvelle abomination de fairy tail?

-Pardon?

-T'es trop bête pour comprendre? On vous apprend pas à être intelligent dans ton cirque?

-Mon cirque... C'est quoi?

-T'as guilde espèce de monstre, les personne dans ton genre devrait même pas exister! Dit un garçon plus âgé que la jeune mage. Moi et mes copains on aime pas les gens comme toi! Eh regarde moi au lieu de pleurer! Hurla le jeune garçon, avant de lui lancer des cailloux en plein visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs enfants s'étaient regroupés autours d'elles, et se mettaient comme leur "leader" à lui jeter ce qu'ils avaient à porté de main.

-Arrêtez! Pleurnichait-elle en tremblant. Puis d'un seul coup, ce fut comme si son corps se mettait à convulser, ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge sombre tandis qu'elle pointait la paume de sa main vers son premier assaillant.

Un gros jais noir sortit de sa main, sans qu'elle ne voit ce qu'il se passa on se jeta sur elle.

-C'est quoi ce machin? T'as faillit le tuer! Hurla le rose. Si j'étais pas arriver à temps c'était lui à la place de l'arbre qui aurait pris le coup... Pourquoi tu pleure? Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

-V'la l'autre bête de foire! Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'dragon? Dit-il en faisant des signes de guillemets en disant dragon. Tu viens sauver votre nouveau monstre.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça? Demanda le dragon slayer en relevant le visage de la petite.

Elle ne lui répondit que par des pleurs.

-J'ai compris. Dit-il. Maintenant espèce de gros tas! Dis moi combien de monstre as-tu tué ou emprisonné pour sauver Magnolia ou même tout Fiore? Zéro? Eh bien nous à Fairy Tail on se charge de la sécurité des habitants, même de toi... Mais si j'apprends que tu as encore fait du mal à … à elle et bien... Je serais là pour te mettre une raclée! Dit-il d'un air féroce.

Sans dire un mots, tous les enfants qui avaient blessés Rio, partirent chacun de leur côtés sans même se retourner.

-Merci Natsu-Kun...

-Me remercie pas, j'ai fait ça pour qu'ils arrêtent de se moquer de la guilde...

-Oui mais même en faisant ça tu m'as aidé... Au fait je m'appelle Rio. Dit-elle en se jetant sur son dos en riant comme une personne extrêmement heureuse.


	5. Chapter5: Sweet memories

_**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Fairy tail appartiennent tous (malheureusement pour nous) au grand Hiro Mashima. _

_**CptJackHarkness:** Merci pour ta review :D. Mais Rio n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs, désolée, si je n'est pas été clair dans les chapitres précédents... Bref, encore merci et bonne lecture! _

_Voilà le cinquième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :) !_

-A votre avis ils font quoi? Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partit. Dit la mage des cartes.

-Et toi Kanna, tu penses qu'ils font quoi? Demanda la mage démone.

-S'il la touche je le défonce! S'énerva le mage de glace.

-T'en fais pas Grey, je les connais et ils doivent sûrement se battre pour savoir qui rapportera le plus gros sapin. Répondit calmement la soeur de la mage démone.

-Rio manque à Juvia... Juvia veut être l'ami de la soeur de Grey-Sama! Se lamenta la mage de l'eau.

~De retour à la forêt~

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver! S'énerva la dragon slayer de l'eau. Il se fout de ma gueule... Quel égoïste de merde! Marmonna-t-elle en sautant de l'arbre où elle s'était installée un peu plus tôt.

-Je ne savais pas que tu parlais seule maintenant... C'est peut-être dû au fait que pendant deux ans tu ne nous a donné aucunes nouvelles?

-Ji-Chan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Eh bien... Tout le monde vous attendait toi et Natsu pour voir lequel de vous deux allait ramener le plus gros sapin... Mais je vous connais trop bien pour savoir que ça n'allait pas... Depuis votre première rencontre vous jouez au jeu du chat et de la souris... Vous ne voyez pas ce qui se trouve devant le bout de votre nez!

-J'comprend rien à ce que tu me dis. Natsu n'est juste qu'un sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui et non aux autres!

-Et toi alors? Tu n'es peut-être pas égoïste? Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu nous avouerais la raison de ton départ... Pas une excuse que je ne peux croire!

-T'es venu pour ma faire la leçon Ji-Ji? Si c'est ça tu peux repartir! Tu me gène, j'ai un sapin à ramener et décorer à la guilde. Dit-elle en partant plus loin dans la forêt.

-Fais comme tu veux... Mais ne te fais pas plus mal que tu ne te le fais déjà Rio. Marmonna le maître de la guilde.

~Dans la guilde~

-Natsu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le vieux en entrant dans la guilde.

-Master! S'enjoua la barmaid. Il est rentré dix minutes avant vous... Le problème c'est qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve Rio...

-Tu en as aucune idée Natsu? Tu es sûr? Lui demanda le maître en se mettant devant lui.

-Aucune... Dit-il en détournant le regard avant de prendre l'énorme pinte de bière que lui avait servit Mirajane.

Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement à côté des buveur sans s'occuper du reste.

-Master? Vous savez quelque chose que nous ne savons pas... Lui demanda Mirajane en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si elle revient, prévenez moi... Dit-il en allant vers son bureau.

-C'est quoi son problème? Demanda la constellationniste.

~De retour à la forêt~

-Faut tous qu'ils m'énervent? RAAAH j'en ai ras l'bol d'eux! Je suis pas revenu pour qu'on m'engueule et pour qu'on me fasse la gueule! S'énerva la dragon slayer de l'eau.

-J'peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Rio?

Elle se retourna d'un bond, le coeur haletant.

-Loki? Tu m'as fichu la trouille! Dit-elle en posant la main sur son coeur.

-Tu sais qu'on ne parle plus que de toi? Alors que fais-tu ici, tu devrais venir faire la fête avec les autres...

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire...

-Comme trouver un sapin? Laisse tomber, je pense que Natsu s'en moque...

-Natsu s'en moque? C'est plutôt toi qui te moque de moi là! Comment pourrait-il s'en foutre? Hein? Comment dis moi, comment au bout de deux ans il peut s'en foutre! Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

-Tu le sais, tout comme moi... Il se moque de ce foutu sapin tout comme il se moque de toi!

-C'est faux! Grogna-t-elle en s'avançant vers l'esprit.

-Si c'est faux, alors explique moi pourquoi pour tes 16 ans il ne t'as rien offert, d'habitude il aurait décroché le ciel pour toi, mais cette fois ci... Rien, rien du tout, et qui était là pour toi?

-S'il te plaît Loki arrête! Cria-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas à cause de lui que nous avons couché ensemble le jour de tes 16 ans! Dit-il d'un ton dur et méchant.

-Ferme la! Hurla-t-elle en lui mettant son poing en plein visage. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec lui! Ni même avec toi, le seul problème c'était et ça sera toujours moi! Dit-elle avant de sortir de la forêt en courant.

~POV de Rio~

-Quel enfoiré ce Loki! Pensais-je tout en courant vers la guilde. Reparler de cette histoire... C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour pouvoir sécher mes larmes avant de rentrer dans la guilde, sinon j'aurais droit à tout un tas de questions venant de mon frère, et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il c'est passé l'année dernière avec cette enfoirée de Loki.

Une fois mes larmes séchées, je repartis en direction de la guilde, j'ouvris les portes et tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

~Fin du POV~

-Enfin! S'exclama Grey, J'ai cru que tu allais repartir. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Rio, j'espère que tu es prête à faire la fête! Dit Erza d'un ton qui n'vait pas l'ai vraiment festif en serrant la dragon slayer de l'eau contre son armure.

-Er...Za... Je... Peux... Plus...

-Pardon... Dit-elle en la relâchant. Au fait, regarde ce magnifique sapin, c'est Natsu qui l'a fait! Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Ouais fin Lisana m'a aidé. Dit-il en avançant en tenant Lisana par les épaules.

-Rio, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Non Lis', Bien sûr que non. Dit-elle en essayant de cacher ses sentiments.

-Aller Rio-sama vient avec moi boire et parler de Grey-sama. Dit la mage de l'eau en la tirant par le bras. Prend ce tabouret. Lui dit-elle en le lui tirant.

-Merci Juvia. Répondit-elle avant de demander une pinte à la serveuse.

Pendant que la bonne humeur était de retour dans la guilde et non l'angoisse, l'esprit du lion entra et alla s'installer à côté de la dragon slayer.

-Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir couché avec un esprit céleste? Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Je le savais depuis le début que tu n'étais pas humain, voilà la seule réponse que je peux te donner. Lui dit-elle avant de se lever et d'aller vers le grand sapin.

Elle repensa au parole de Loki et ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec lui avant son retour à la guilde, puis quand ses yeux ce posèrent sur le sapin... Le premier sapin que Natsu avait fait sans elle... Le premier qu'il avait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne pensai plus qu'à ce qu'il c'était passé avant son retour, avant ses 16 ans, avant son départ.

-Il est joli, tu trouves pas? Lui demanda le chat bleu.

-Il est magnifique. Dit-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, tu nous a tous manqué... On ne savait pas avec Natsu si tu allait revenir un jour ou pas... Déjà la mort de Lisana plus ton départ... On, enfin surtout Natsu n'était vraiment pas bien...

-Merci Happy. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant tout va bien, Lisana n'est pas morte et moi je suis de retour, alors ne fais pas cette tête. Dit-elle en le relâchant.

Happy, content de lui même la laissa tranquille devant le sapin. Malgré que tout le monde soit heureux de son retour, son expression montrait qu'elle ressentait tout l'inverse.


	6. Chapter6: Raaaah les hommes!

_Bon... Un peu la flemme d'écrire à chaque fois le disclamer... Surtout que je pense qu'en fait le répéter est totalement inutile au bout du 6ème chapitre... Et oui, félicitez moi pour m'en être rendu compte simplement maintenant eh eh eh._

_Bref, voilà le 6ème chapitre, reviewez! Sinon... sinon... Je fais mourir un personnage très important! Eh ouais j'en suis capable eh eh eh... RDV au prochain chapitre ;)_

_**Ps:** Petit changement, la narratrice devient Rio (c'est un peu chiant autrement LOL) bref... Cela ne change rien au déroulement de l'histoire bien sûr! ;)_

* * *

><em><span><strong>Ps²:<strong>... Bonne lecture :D_

-Rio-sama! Venez vous asseoir avec Juvia. Me dit-elle en me montrant la chaise se situant à côté d'elle.

Ne voulant pas paraître méchante ni même perdu dans mes pensées, j'acceptai avec sourire sa proposition.

-Rio-sama ne va pas bien? Me demanda-t-elle en me scrutant du regard.

-Juvia... Nous avons presque le même âge, pas besoin de sama ni de vouvoiement tu sais. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Cela va être dur pour Juvia de parler d'égal à égal avec la soeur de Grey-sama...

-Si tu veux lui plaire arrête ça aussi avec lui... Tu sais, Grey aime les filles indépendante...Et on va dire que toi tu es trop dépendante de lui...

-Que va faire Juvia si Grey-sama n'aime pas ce qu'elle est? Dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

-Ou... Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure il va aimer ça...

-Vraiment? Me demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui enfin je sais pas... Tu sais, Grey a beau être mon frère je n'arrive pas à le... Décrypter on va dire...

-Juvia veut plaire à Grey-sama. Pleurnicha-t-elle en posant sa tête contre la table.

-Juvia... Pourquoi l'aimes-tu autant? Je ne lui trouve rien de spécial... Enfin bon c'est mon frère... Le contraire aurait été plus que bizarre...

-Une rivale en amour de plus pour Juvia?

-Mais non, justement, et puis c'est mon frère, jamais je ne pourrais... Bravo, maintenant j'ai des images plus que répugnante dans la tête. Dis-je en me serrant la tête de mes mains.

-Vous parlez de quoi?

-Grey...Sama... Dit-elle en courant le plus loin possible de mon frère.

-Toujours aussi bizarre celle là. Souffla-t-il.

-Grey! Juvia n'a rien de bizarre... C'est toit qui l'es! Co... Comment peux-tu être aussi bête! M'emportais-je en me levant brusquement de ma chaise et en allant vers le bar.

Grey resta assis sur sa chaise, il ne bougeait plus et ne disait rien, juste ses yeux, gros comme des boules de billard traduisait son incompréhension.

-Tiens, on dirait que Rio est une fois de plus à cran. Dit la mage démone.

-Je ne le comprend pas! Il a toujours ramené des filles bizarres, folles et moches et là... Juvia, une fille intelligente, drôle et belle s'intéresse à lui et mÔssieur la trouve "bizarre"... Raaah ce que les hommes peuvent être stupides!

Tous les hommes de la guilde se retournèrent vers moi.

-Ah! Rio est encore de mauvais poil. Lâcha Macao, ce qui fit rire tous les hommes de la guilde.

-Ce qu'ils m'énervent! Dis-je en me retournant vers Mirajane.

-Alors fais que ça change. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Soufflais-je en sortant de la guilde.

-Plus facile à dire qu'a faire...

-Rio? Tu parles toute seule? Ria une voix féminine. Je te dérange peut-être?

Je me retournai et je vis la blonde qui c'était présentée avec Juvia à mon arrivée un peu plus tôt.

-Ah Luigi! Excuse moi, je suis un peu énervée...

-Moi c'est Lucy... Soupira-t-elle en prenant place à côté de moi sur le banc. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Oh trois fois rien... Tu es ici depuis quand? Lui demandais-je.

-Depuis un an environ...

-Et en un an tu arrives à supporter les hommes de la guilde?

-Quelques un oui. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

-Eh bien moi, je suis ici depuis dix ans, et crois ils m' énervent toujours autant. Dis-je en riant.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle en gardant le sourire.

-...

-Roh aller dis moi...

-Ils n'ont, mais alors vraiment aucun respect pour les femmes de la guilde, enfin même les femmes en générale... Grey par exemple, il se moque ouvertement de Juvia, Wakaba saute sur toutes celles qu'il trouve sexy, Macao ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Kanna en pinçait pour lui, alors il est sortit avec une autre fille, pour Elfman tout le monde y compris les femmes sont des hommes, Loki a plusieurs copines en même temps, Fried se moque de la personnalité de ses conquêtes, le maître a un comportement de macho quand une femme lui plaît... Ce ne sont que de gros pervers!

-Et Natsu?

-Bah quoi Natsu? Demandais-je en rougissant légèrement.

-Eh bien, il n'entre pas dans cette liste? Me demanda-t-elle en riant.

-T'en fais pas, il entre dans beaucoup d'autres, mais sur ce point là ça va... Enfin... Personne ne peut juger... On ne l'a jamais vu avec une fille...

-Tu voudrais dire qu'il est gay?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte? Tu arrives à imaginer Natsu gay... T'es pas un peu folle Luigi?

-Moi c'est LUCY!

-C'est pas de ma faute si ton prénom est bizarre... Mais Luigi ça te va super bien!

-Ah ah ah aah!

-Pourquoi tu rigoles? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

-C'est rien, c'est juste que... Ah ah aah... c'est fou comme tu ressemble à Natsu et à Grey...

-Pardon?

-Bah ouais, tu parles comme lui... Enfin je veux dire tu sort les mêmes conneries que lui, et c'est fou comme tes expressions du visage ressemblent à celles de Grey...

-Tu trouves? Lui demandais-je en rougissant à nouveau.

-Oui vraiment! C'est assez drôle à voir... c'est comme un mix entre les deux... D'un seul coup, j'entends le même genre de bêtises que Natsu et quand je te regarde je te vois le dire avec les expressions de Grey...

-Oui enfin ça ne change rien avec mon problème. Dis-je pour couper court à cette discussion.

-C'est pas faux...

Le silence s'installa entre la constellationniste et moi. Au bout de vingt minutes de réflexion je me levai.

-Je sais! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

-De quoi? Me demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers moi.

-Un bal! Je vais organiser un bal, où seulement les femmes pourront inviter les hommes, et pas le contraire! Tu en pense quoi, Lu... T'en pense quoi? Lui demandais-je en sautillant d'excitation.

-LUCY! S'énerva-t-elle. Je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée. Dit-elle en me souriant.

-La vache! T'es bipolaire ma parole!

-Hein?

-Rien! Bon aller viens, on va chez moi pour tout organiser. Lui dis-je en la tirant par le poignet.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, Lucy me regarda comme si elle allait se décrocher la mâchoire.

-T'habite dans un phare?

-Bah oui... Pourquoi? C'est pas normal?

-Pas vraiment! Non mais qui habite dans un phare?

-Bah moi, t'es bête ou quoi? Bon aller suis moi, on va dans ma chambre.

Sans râler elle me suivit.

-Comment ça se fait que ce soit toujours propre ici alors que ça fait deux ans que tu n'es pas revenu?

-oh, c'est trois fois rien... C'est juste un homme de la ville qui est amoureux de moi, quand je pars il s'occupe de tout nettoyer...

-Et tu dis que les hommes de la guilde sont des machos...

-Mais il est content de le faire, alors je vois pas le problème...

-Oui mais je suis sûr que toit tu t'en moque de lui! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Mais il le sait qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous... Il fait ça car il aime ça... Ou peut-être qu'il aime renifler mes sous-vêtements... Bref! On a du boulot nous! Lucy, tu seras mon assistante!

Avec Lucy, nous passâmes tout le reste de ce jour à mettre au point mon bal, nous avions fini au levé de jour le lendemain matin. Je l'autorisai à rester pour ce reposer avant de repartir à la guilde, moi j'étais déjà prête, je la laissai donc dormir quand je me rendis à la guilde, satisfaite de moi même.


End file.
